


Breakup Texts-Sofia x Michael

by dear_connor_morphies



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Protect Michael Mell
Genre: F/M, Sofia protect michael mell - Freeform, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_connor_morphies/pseuds/dear_connor_morphies
Summary: Just a shitpost for a Protect.Michael.Mell livestreamIf you dont follow them you will not understand





	Breakup Texts-Sofia x Michael

Michael and Sofia were hanging out after school.  
"Wheres Jeremy?" Sofia asked.  
"He went to buy something from Rich. A Squap I think it was." Michael said. Then Michael got a text. It was from Jeremy.  
From: Jeremy  
Michael i`m breaking up with you for Brooke. Bye.  
Michael starts crying. Sofia slowly takes his hands. She lifts his shirt sleeves to check for cuts.  
"Sofia, we've been together since lunch when would I have had time to cut." Michael stated.  
"GOD IM A DUMBASS I HATE MYSELF" Sofia yelled way too loud, but thats normal for her.  
"Ok look, Michael, Jeremy abandoned us for some squapadoodle but I don't care." She grabs his face and kisses him.  
He pulls away "Sofia i`m gay." he said leaving the room. Sofia pulls up a picture of him on her laptop and makes out with that instead. Eventually, she starts dating Barb. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is a joke. I hope you realize this or you will be super weirded out.


End file.
